The present invention relates to a zipped suitcase having a top side, two narrow side walls, a bottom part and two large side walls which can be folded back from a frame-reinforced body via zippers extending over the length of the two narrow side walls and the top side.
Zipped suitcases of this type have been known for a long time. They generally comprise a central part which is reinforced by a frame, in which the frame can be more or less stable and which, in less-expensive models, is formed by cardboard inserts. The frame affording the stability of the suitcase typically is covered with a fabric material, the two large side walls being connected by zippers to the fabric material of the central part so that the suitcase can be opened by undoing a zipper. If there are zippers on both sides of the central part, it is possible to open the suitcase from both sides. The use of zippers with this type of suitcase has the advantage that no hinges are required for folding back the suitcase. A disadvantage associated with conventional zipped suitcases is their generally low stability and their low degree of organization which is not appropriate for more sophisticated use of the suitcase.